1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly, and in particular, to a heat dissipation assembly for use in a projection apparatus.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Because consumers have gravitated towards projection apparatuses with higher definition and more vivid colors, projection apparatuses have had to be designed to keep competitive in the market. Correspondingly, demands on the projection luminance of the projection apparatuses have also increased. However, the increase in luminance inevitably leads to a higher operating temperature of optical elements, which transmit light rays in the projection apparatuses.
More specifically, due to the residual energy remaining in the light transmission process, heat accumulates among the optical elements and leads to a temperature rise in the whole projection apparatus. An excessively high temperature would adversely affect the light transmission and reduce the service life of the optical elements, so a heat dissipation element must be provided for cooling. Accordingly, heat dissipation has become an important problem to be overcome in the development of projection apparatuses.
A conventional way to dissipate heat is to open a hole on the case of a projection apparatus and to dispose a fan in the hole. Then when the fan operates, an air flow would be driven from outside and flow into the projection apparatus to cool the optical elements in the projection apparatus. However, despite having the optical elements directly exposed to the air outside the apparatus to help in the cooling process, dust from the surroundings may be brought into the inner elements with the airflow. Consequently, the efficiency of the optical elements in transmitting the light rays might be degraded and cause a decrease in the projection luminance. In some circumstances, the optical elements might even be damaged.
Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a heat dissipation assembly that is not susceptible to pollutants in the air and, meanwhile, improve the luminance of the projection apparatus through heat dissipation to provide consumers with better visual experiences and to improve the stability and prolong the service life of the optical elements in the projection apparatus.